


Feeding Komaeda

by maxokiss (adeleade)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boys in Chains, Chains, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bottom, Feeding, M/M, Nipple Play, Power Bottom, Smut, also me: TIME TO RELEASE THE DR SEX FIC I WROTE A YEAR AGO, bc like i wanted to stay slightly canon i guess, girl i don't, how to tag?, jesus christ LMAO what even is this, me: has written a 50k souyo akeshu fic that i'm tired of already but also proud of, rly tho idgaf if hajime's hinata's last name and komaeda is the first name, smh such a tag exists?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleade/pseuds/maxokiss
Summary: Feeding an insane psychopath like Komaeda was undeniably a tough job.Well, in Hajime's case, it was mostly a hard job, if you know what I mean.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Feeding Komaeda

Hajime bit his lip. He’d been standing outside of the dining hall for five whole minutes now, unable to make a decision. What was he doing? Or perhaps more accurately, what was he thinking?

When Mahiru had first approached him with her request, he’d practically leapt at the chance. He’d tried to deny it, of course, even to himself, but the image of Komaeda chained in the dining hall, his unruly white hair drenched with sweat, pleading for Hajime to feed him was simply too enticing to resist. 

“It’s fine. Komaeda will agree to it. He said that he’d be our stepping stone, didn’t he? That he’d do anything for our happiness? This… this is no different!” Hajime said, though he didn’t know who he was trying to convince. Then, he took a deep breath and resolved to enter the room.

Now that he’d been standing outside for so long, the tray of food in his hands seemed sad somehow. The toasted bread had long gone cold, and the meal was too plain to make up for that.

“Make sure he swallows properly!” Monomi’s words flashed through Hajime’s mind. Since Komaeda’s breakfast was obviously insufficient, Hajime would do his best to make it up to him.

~...~

When he entered, Komaeda was sprawled on the floor. Although he did look more dishevelled than usual, at the same time, it seemed as if nothing about him had changed. The same wide, maniacal smile was fixed on his face, and his eyes were full of that worshipful light Hajime had begun to associate him with.

“Hajime? Could it be… did you take time out of your day to bring some food to little old me?” Komaeda pursed his lips slightly as he gazed up at Hajime.

Hajime’s face flushed red. He quickly turned away. 

“Wow, I’m so happy!” Komaeda continued. He tried to inch closer to Hajime, but the chains pulled him back with a metallic clang. Hajime couldn’t help but take note of the pained expression on Komaeda’s face, and the sick pleasure both of them seemed to derive from it. “As you can see, I can’t exactly greet you with my full hospitality, but feel free to relax.”

Sometimes, Hajime couldn’t tell if Komaeda was teasing him on purpose. Every time Hajime looked at him, it felt as if the other boy was bent on seducing him.

“Huh? What happened? Your face looks kind of scary.”

“I-I didn’t come here to talk to you. I just came to bring you some food.” Hajime fought to keep his feelings under control. He should have known he was thoroughly unprepared to deal with someone as unpredictable as Komaeda. Even talking to him was difficult, much less having sex with him. At once, Hajime aborted his mission. He’d just give Komaeda his food and then head out as quickly as he could.

“Come on. Eat it.”

“Huh?” Komaeda pouted. “You’re not going to feed me?”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Well, I can’t eat on my own, you know, since my hands are all tied up…” Komaeda shot Hajime a disarming smile. “You can’t expect me to eat it like a dog, do you?”

“I…” Hajime gritted his teeth. On one hand, he absolutely did not want to feed Komaeda. But on the other hand, he couldn’t just leave his food there. 

He didn’t really have a choice at all, did he? He just had to control himself. 

“Fine, I’ll feed you. Are you happy now?” Hajime picked up the two slices of toast and laid one on top of the other. He then put the two slices in front of Komaeda. “Now, eat.”

“Two slices together? How am I supposed to eat something so big?”

“That’s your problem, not mine.”

Komaeda rolled his eyes. Then he opened his mouth wide and began eating. It was an odd feeling, feeding someone their breakfast, but all in all, it didn’t seem too bad. The way Komaeda made small bites here and there wasn’t exactly sexual. It was more cute than anything.

But that was before Komaeda started slipping his tongue in between the two slices.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Eating, just like you asked me to.” Komaeda cocked his head to the side, his eyes suddenly teasing. “Why, am I bothering you?”

Hajime all but thrust the toast in Komaeda’s face. “No, you’re not. Just finish the food quickly, okay?”

“That’s a relief,” Komaeda grinned. “I don’t want to bother you. I just want to make you feel good, Hajime.”

Something about the way he said it sent a tingle down Hajime’s spine. “Don’t say it like that.”

“I’m sorry, Hajime, that’s just how I feel.” 

After that, Komaeda seemed to take his time with the bread, pausing every few seconds to extend his tongue outwards and lick a piece provocatively. And when he wasn’t licking the toast, he was licking his lips, his face one of sheer satisfaction. To make things worse, as he ate, he stared at Hajime the whole time.

When Komaeda finally finished the last bit of toast. Hajime felt the tips of his fingers brush against Komaeda’s soft lips, and sharply pulled away. Komaeda gave a small chuckle in response.

“There’s no need to be so sensitive, Hajime. I was just trying to help you feed me.”

“Well, since that’s over, I can leave now, right?”

Komaeda shook his head apologetically. “No, you can’t. I’m sorry, Hajime.”

“What is it now?” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just… so hungry,” Komaeda said. “Two slices of toast aren’t enough for me. Don’t you have anything else, Hajime? Anything you can feed me with?”

Hajime’s heart stopped.

“D-don’t get cocky.” Hajime swiftly picked up the tray, trying to hide the hardness of his crotch. “I’ll take my leave now.”

Komaeda laughed. “Oh! It seems you’ve guessed my cravings exactly, Hajime. As expected from an ultimate like you.”

“What the hell do you-” Hajime turned back around sharply. “That’s not what I meant!”

“But please, Hajime,” Komaeda inched forward, planting his head right on Hajime’s feet. “It’d only take a while. And I promise it’ll make you happier too. Won’t you let me help you Hajime? Won’t you let me thank you for feeding me?”

With that, he kissed Hajime’s feet lightly. Hajime could feel Komaeda’s teeth, his smile pressed against his skin. 

“Just look at your pants, Hajime. That part of you is so big now. It’ll be troublesome to take care of it outside. What if someone else sees?” Komaeda looked up, giving Hajime his best puppy dog eyes. “Please, Hajime? No one else will come in to look at someone as disgusting as me. We’ll be perfectly safe. Just let me help you… please?”

Somehow, although Komaeda was the one wrapped in chains, Hajime felt as if he was the powerless one.

“Alright,” he sighed. With a slight smirk on his face, Komaeda moved backwards and motioned for Hajime to come closer. Hajime sat down on the floor just in front of Komaeda, his cock throbbing in anticipation. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know, Hajime. I want to make you happy, after all. So what do you want to do? All I ask is that you feed me.” Komaeda kissed Hajime softly on the cheek.

“Well then, I’ll just do whatever I want.” Trying not to look at Komaeda, Hajime removed his pants, leaving only his briefs on. “Could you… uh… you know?”

“Of course.” Komaeda bent down, his warm mouth enveloping Hajime’s crotch in a wet embrace. Hajime’s body stiffened despite himself.

“Come on, Hajime,” Komaeda frowned. “Didn’t I tell you to relax?”

“Just shut up and continue.”

Then Komaeda was smiling again, kind and easy-going. “Anything for you, Hajime. But it’s hard to please you properly like this, you know?”

Before Hajime could pull his briefs down, Komaeda bit into them with his mouth. Slowly, he tugged on them til they came free, exposing Hajime’s semi-hard member. Then Komaeda got to work, wrapping his mouth around Hajime’s glans, and running his mouth up and down his shaft. Hajime’s hands seemed to move of his own accord, pushing Komaeda’s head towards him. 

Suddenly, Komaeda started to cough. Hajime’s eyes widened. He quickly let go of Komaeda, allowing the other boy to sit up. “Sorry. Are you okay?”

Komaeda’s breath came out in haggard pants, his hair bedraggled and ruffled. Yet Hajime wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen anything more arousing. Gone were Komaeda’s eyes of worship. Instead, they seemed to delight in the sight of Hajime’s half-naked body.

“A bit aggressive, aren’t you Hajime?” Komaeda smiled. “I didn’t expect you to be so eager.”

Hajime turned red. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. Do you want me to stop?”

“No, not at all,” Komaeda laughed. “I just want you to take off the rest of your clothing.”

“What?”

“I allowed you to choke me earlier, so shouldn’t you reward me for it?”

Hajime hesitated, but only for a second. He needed to feel Komaeda’s mouth against his skin again.

“All right,” Hajime sighed. With deft hands, he took off his tie and shirt. He knew he wasn’t exactly unattractive - his body was reasonably toned - but it certainly wasn’t at the level of someone like Nekomaru. He’d always been more skinny than muscular. He only hoped that Komaeda didn’t mind. “So, what do you think?”

Komaeda sported a wolfish grin. “You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Hajime sat back in front of Komaeda, his member now fully erect. “Just blow me already, okay?”

“With pleasure.” Once again, Komaeda put his mouth around Hajime’s crotch. But this time, the path he trailed down Hajime’s crotch was agonisingly slow. Hajime could hardly keep his hips from bucking as Komaeda slunk his tongue up and down his shaft. His entire body seemed to shake from the strain.

“Please,” he gasped. “Go faster.”

In response, Komaeda only released Hajime’s crotch from his mouth. Instead of continuing to blow Hajime, he began sucking on his balls, licking them lightly with the wetness of his tongue. Hajime could only groan with pleasure.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Please. Give me more.”

Komaeda began alternating between Hajime’s crotch and balls, sucking Hajime’s crotch til he almost came, and then switching over to Hajime’s balls to create a different kind of pleasure. Hajime hardly dared look down at Komaeda’s face. Looking at his crush at such a time could only send him beyond the edge.

Finally, when Komaeda turned to suck Hajime’s balls once more, Hajime pushed him away, despite his protests.

“Did I do something wrong, Hajime? Don’t you want me to pleasure you anymore?”

“That’s not it,” Hajime sighed. Then he moved even closer and began running his hands up and down Komaeda’s chest.

“Hajime…”

“You want me to be happy, Komaeda? Then let me take off your clothes, and let me pleasure you, just as you’re pleasuring me.”

“Well, I can’t exactly resist you, can I?” Komaeda said with a smile. He lifted up his hands as Hajime unchained him, allowing Hajime to pull his jacket and shirt off him. But just as he was done, Hajime clasped the handcuffs around Komaeda again.

“Hey, no fair! I wanted to touch you too.”

Hajime inspected Komaeda’s body. The other boy was surprisingly muscular. In fact, he seemed to be more muscular than Hajime himself. His body wasn’t exactly chiselled, but faint lines on his stomach betrayed the beginnings of a six-pack. There was also an unmistakable size to his arm muscles, which had previously been hidden beneath his jacket. 

Now there was no denying it. Nagito Komaeda was incredibly hot.

“Hey Hajime, are you listening?”

This time, Hajime gave Komaeda a kiss of his own. He let his tongue slip through Komaeda’s lips as he pulled the other boy closer, his hands slowly exploring his back muscles. 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

Kissing Komaeda felt better than Hajime had ever dreamed. Feeling the softness of Komaeda’s lips around his seemed felt like the ultimate act of intimacy, the way both of them touched each other felt uncertain and vulnerable. It was as if all of his senses were engulfed by Komaeda. The musky smell of Komaeda’s sweat overwhelmed him, and his entire body seemed to long for Komaeda, yearning to touch him, to taste him.

Finally, the two of them pulled apart, breathless.

“That was amazing, Hajime.”

“If you found that amazing, I wonder what you’ll think of this.”

Hajime began leaving a trail of kisses along Komaeda’s body, from his jawbone to his neck, to the very centre of Komaeda’s chest. Then, he started licking one of Komaeda’s nipples, using a hand to caress the other. And when they hardened, he pinched them, smiling at the sound of Komaeda’s moans and the way his body lurched upwards.

It was fun, figuring out what Komaeda enjoyed. Komaeda seemed to adore having his nipples played with, but he didn’t seem to have any reaction as Hajime circled a finger around his hole. Hajime began teasing him in other ways, nipping his ear and even pulling lightly on his hair. There was nothing more enjoyable than making Komaeda beg and plead, before silencing him with a harsh kiss. Hajime began kissing other parts of Komaeda’s body, licking his chest, his abs, his biceps, til almost his entire body was covered with kisses. 

“Do you want me, Komaeda?”

“I’m sorry Hajime, but I’m too unworthy for an ultimate like-”

Hajime sucked lightly on Komaeda’s collarbone, forcing a groan out of the other boy.

“I said, do you want me, Komaeda?”

Komaeda looked at Hajime pleadingly, his lips trembling.

“Good,” he whispered. “Then I’ll give myself to you.”

He knew he was supposed to finger himself first, but Hajime couldn’t resist. Immediately, he unbuckled Komaeda’s pants and removed all his clothing, leaving him completely naked. Then, he began lowering himself over Komaeda’s crotch.

“Hajime, are you sure about this?”

“I am. Just trust me.”

As Komaeda entered him, a jabbing pain spread throughout his body. But at the same time, it seemed to release waves of pleasure. The multiple sensations that echoed through Hajime’s body overwhelmed him, drowning him in a sea of sensations. Hajime didn’t know if he liked this feeling, but he knew he needed more.

And judging from the way Komaeda was staring at him, it was clear he felt the same.

Hajime began lowering himself more and more. The searing pain from before only became stronger, shooting through him. But the pleasure itself intensified as well. Eventually, Hajime reached his limit. He panted loudly, his body drenched in sweat, his eyes fixed upon Komaeda’s own.

When he finally caught his breath, he began moving back and forth. The pace was incredibly slow, but the sheer agony and euphoria it caused him made him groan. Komaeda, too, let out a loud cry, his hair matted against the floor.

As he moved, the pain began to fade away, replaced by pure pleasure. Encouraged, Hajime began moving faster and faster, jerking himself up and down, sending shocks of pleasure all over his body. Komaeda began thrusting Hajime, releasing loud grunts, his eyes glazed over with lust. 

“Hajime, I-I’m coming…”

The two of them came simultaneously. Hajime’s cum shot out in jets, his body quivering. Komaeda’s cum spurted out, filling Hajime up completely. Slowly, it began to leak out.

With his set of keys, Hajime unshackled Komaeda. The other boy immediately pushed him down, forcing his back against the floor. Then, he started kissing Hajime’s body, licking the cum from his stomach, and planting a few soft kisses on Hajime’s crotch.

“Thank you for the meal,” he said, pulling Hajime close.

“Shush, Komaeda,” Hajime smiled. “Don’t make me shut you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the typical top/bottom kind of dynamic but hhh whatever it's my fic and my kink and my Shame.
> 
> This fic was written in December 2018 and it's actually my first fic on AO3 (*brief round of applause*)! I was too embarrassed to publish it then, and I'm only slightly shameless enough to publish it now. 
> 
> (Lots of lines here are taken directly from canon, hence all the "Hajime", but Komaeda's Komaeda because Tumblr doesn't ever refer to him as Nagito.)
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you like this fic and I hope you came all over your fat, fat thighs you sick fucks. Please leave comments and kudos because I crave attention and can't live without it.
> 
> ALSO, if you're interested please read my Souyo/Akeshu fic that should be completely released by the end of February 2020 because I cannot believe this is getting way more attention like wtf O_o confusing...


End file.
